


Night

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: “Lost track of time at the studio.” Patrick tells him smoothly, but Joe knows it's a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my whole day has been terrible and I'd like nothing more than death. here's an angsty fic.

It's two in the morning and Joe can hear the bedroom door creak open softly. The nights when Patrick gets home late are the worst.

His heart aches and tears fill his eyes before he blinks them away quickly. No tears in front of Patrick. Joe listens to Patrick move around the room, humming softly and undressing. Joe waits until he's changed before he pretends to wake up, blinking and yawning, pretending his heart isn't shattered.

Joe catches Patrick smiling at him. “Hey, babe.” Patrick whispers. “Lost track of time at the studio.” Patrick tells him smoothly, but Joe knows it's a lie. More likely he got held up at Pete’s house. Joe just nods and closes his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see the lie in Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick climbs into bed and Joe brings him close, wanting him near. He smells like Pete. Patrick makes a soft happy noise when Joe kisses him, a little desperately. “I love you.” Joe whispers, trying to hide his tears in Patrick’s hair. He moves lower and kisses his neck, right on a hickey that Joe didn't leave. He traces another, down on his thigh, and wishes it was different. 

“I love you too, Joe.” Patrick murmurs, and he sounds so sincere that Joe believes it. 

But if Patrick loves him, why has he been sleeping with Pete for the past few months?

Joe doesn't know, but he knows that he’ll do anything to keep Patrick, and that includes letting Patrick be with Pete some of the time. It might be heart-breaking, but losing Patrick would be worse. At least, that's what Joe tells himself.

Patrick falls asleep quickly, but Joe’s long awake after, broken-hearted.


End file.
